Never Meant For This
by SameroniLB
Summary: He never meant for things to go this far with Eridan. It all just sorta… happened. The fights should have been a warning sign to both, the stares, the constant stimulation between the two. But in a way, he guessed they probably didn't want to see it.


I wrote this awhile ago and I just remembered it exist, but yeah, here is a Soleri (Sollux/Eridan) one shot thing ." Kinda NSFW? Mentions of stuff but yeah… not that bad.

—

He never meant for things to go this far with Eridan. It all just sorta… happened. The fights should have been a warning sign to both, the stares, the constant stimulation between the two. But in a way, he guessed they probably didn't want to see it. The grand finale of everything. The outcome of everything they did. At first it was awkward and black, seething rage and bites -literal or verbal. But then, overtime, it grew. Eridan initiated the first flush movement. In fact, he did it so smoothly it was as if it was something they always did. Gentle touches, light nips instead of full on teeth, the _softness_ of it overall. The waning black waxing into full red. At first Sollux didn't want to see it. Didn't want to start developing calignous feelings for the other. Refused to see it, trying to delude himself into thinking Feferi was his matesprit-to-be. Or maybe Aradia if she ever wanted him back. But the fish-faced douche had to but in. His first and last successful quadrant conquest. Though Sollux was hardly one to talk. He initiated the first black move. As they were fighting over Feferi again, in some hidden corridor of the meteor's many passage ways. He just sorta flung himself at Eridan, using his psionics to help pin the troll down as he let his hands wander over his skin, leaving none-to-friendly scratch marks as he went. Eridan struggled at first, but eventually began responding, moaning and writhing as Sollux had his way with him. They didn't go past sloppy make-outs though. Not for a while, and for that while, it was spent in self-loathing and denial over what he and Eridan were doing, denial over the black liquid flame searing through their bodies. They proceeded to have sloppy make-outs for some time. Until Eridan had grown comfortable enough to offer Sollux a bucket, which in-sued the two missing for nearly a day. And as these days of both of them missing became more frequent, the others just stopped asking where they headed off to, too busy trying to survive and ignore the real issues at hand. But during one of their escapees from the real world, Eridan, as previously mentioned, forced Sollux to slow down in his ministrations on his body. Forced Sollux to slow down and enjoy the moment, and enjoy the moment he did. However the two soon began to fret over what the others would think. So they began to basically hide themselves away, hardly surfacing to the main levels where everyone else mostly resided. After a while of this hiding tactic, Kanaya decided it was time she intervened, deciding to let the two trolls know that everyone already knew about their little 'times' together. That it was obvious when they were black, and even more obvious when they slowly became red. Which had caused quite a lot of awkward staring when the two trolls finally had the balls to go say hi to the others again. Karkat was the first to break the ice, telling Sollux he was a stupid asshole for sharing a quadrant with the fish-douche but he was perfectly fine with it, and that he would have a shit load of giggles on Sollux's expense now that everyone else knew, Terezi said they made the most delicious honey coated plum smell she ever, well, smelled. Kanaya was of course fine with it. Equius could care less, Nepata was over joyed one of her shipping wall ships came true, Aradia just nodded in a silent okay, Feferi was okay just being morails, though she was slightly hurt he chose Eridan over her, Gamzee just honked, Tavros just said congratulations, and Vriska didn't really care. And so the two continued their intimacies, more or less in public. And so during one of their very intimate moments, Sollux decided it was a perfect time to get lost in his head, thinking through the events that lead to Eridan being a heated mess beneath him currently. Well, until Eridan hit Sollux on the head and told him to come back to reality, as there is a very horny troll who would very much like to continue what they were doing or he wont be a very happy troll at all. So Sollux smirked and finished what they started, thinking on how this was the best possible outcome he could have ever hoped for from their once 'platonic' fights.

—

Aaaaand done. That is all 3


End file.
